Desenmascarado a tu lado
by CriXar
Summary: Cat Noir se imaginó muchos escenarios en los que descubría la identidad secreta de su adorada Ladybug, pero ni el más loco de ellos se acercó al contexto en el que finalmente lo hizo: como Adrien. Ahora, su compañera de clases le ruega que guarde el secreto. No querríamos que nadie más se enterara de quien es en realidad, en especial su gatuno compañero, ¿o sí?
1. Chapter 1

-¡Cat, utiliza tu cataclismo para destruir ese muro! Deben estar del otro lado.- indicó Ladybug a su compañero.

-Claro.- respondió este antes de activar sus poderes y colocar una mano sobre el muro.

Un pequeño accidente en el laboratorio de química de un edificio de ciencias en al que el college hacía una visita educativa había iniciado todo un incendio en el edificio. "Casualmente" los héroes de París llegaron a tiempo para desalojarlo antes de que el fuego causara estragos en sus estudiantes.

Habían sacado ya a unos cuantos, pero algunos habían sido retenidos sin escapatoria luego de que uno de los muro colapsara, debilitara su estructura por las llamas y cayera justo frente a ellos.

Una vez que el gatuno héroe hizo cenizas el obstáculo, Ladybug se adentró para comenzar a sacar a los estudiantes. Cat Noir le siguió el paso. Algunos aún se mantenían en pie, mientras que otros comenzaban a perder el conocimiento consecuencia de la inhalación de humo.

Al darse cuenta de que eran algunos de sus propios compañeros los últimos que faltaban en salir, Ladybug no perdió tiempo. Pero a Cat se le acababa el mismo. El Cataclismo amenazaba con revelar su identidad.

-¡Cat, apresúrate!- exclamó la heroína mientras el chico miraba su anillo con preocupación.

-Lo siento. ¿Quién falta?- preguntó.

-Ya están todos afuera.- aseguró la chica.

-Yo... iré a ver si el equipo de bomberos está cerca.- aseguró mientras se alejaba de su compañera, perdiéndose rápidamente entre el humo. Sabía que su compañera comprendía mejor que nadie lo que era estar faltante de la energía de su miraculous, pero odiaba que ella supiera que no estaba en condición para respaldarla.

Pero Ladybug apenas lo escuchó en su recién adquirido ataque de pánico. Tras dar un rápido vistazo al rededor, se dió cuenta de que Adrien faltaba.

Sintió un alivio en su pecho al ver al chico rubio acercarse al grupo. Caminó hacia él para asistirle, ya que este no cesaba de toser.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Sí.- respondió él, algo sonrojado.

-¡Marinette!- escucharon ambos chicos gritar a Alya. La muchacha morena se acercó a la heroína.- Ladybug, ¿has visto a una chica de cabello oscuro vestida de color rosa? Es mi amiga, Marinette. No la encuentro por ningún lado.

-No te preocupes. Ella fue una de las primeras en salir.- aseguró ella. Alya sonrió aliviada, pero Adrien no parecía muy convencido.

-Pero no la he visto por ningún lado.- insistió él. De pronto, se oyó algo similar a una explosión y el fuego se intensificó.- ¡Marinette!- exclamó el rubio antes de correr de nuevo hacia las llamas. Ladybug corrió detrás de él, dejando a Alya con el resto.

-¡Adrien, no!- exclamó ella, interponiéndose en su camino.- Ella está bien te lo aseguro.

-Nadie sabe nada de ella. ¡Puede seguir allí dentro, atrapada!- respondió el muchacho en histeria e intentó avanzar de nuevo. Ladybug lo sujetó por su torso, intentando obligarlo a retroceder.

-Créeme, ella está bien.- insistió ella intentando empujarlo. El humo que los rodeaba ya era bastante peligroso por si solo y las llamas no cesaban de avanzar hacia ellos.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?!- exclamó él intentando zafarse de su agarre.

-¡Porque ella está justo aquí!- respondió la heroína en un intento desesperado por detenerlo. Adrien dejó de luchar. Dió un par de pasos atrás y la miró de frente, sorprendido.

-¿Marinette...?- susurró. Ladybug asintió. El estruendo de otra explosión los hizo a ambos volver a la realidad. Las llamas no dejaban de crecer, pero el cuerpo de bomberos finalmente había llegado.

Ladybug tomó el brazo del chico y tiró suavemente de él para regresar con los otros. Adrien no dijo ni una palabra en todo ese tiempo.

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron un poco y varios de los estudiantes habían sido atendidos y retirados a sus casas, Ladybug aún seguía en el lugar. Merodeaba con la excusa de ayudar, pero en realidad esperaba que Adrien se fuera. El chico permanecía sentado en una de las camillas de las ambulancias con una máscara de oxígeno puesta. Estaba solo, con la mirada perdida y una expresión melancólica.

-Hey.- saludó la heroína acercándose a él. Este se sobresaltó un poco, pero sonrió al verla.

-Hola.- dijo en voz baja.

-¿No debería haber venido tu padre ya por tí?- preguntó la chica sentándose a su lado en la camilla. Adrien suspiró pesadamente.

-Eres muy graciosa, Marinette.- respondió, sintiendo extraño referirse a la heroína por su nombre de civil.- Ambos sabemos que está ocupado en alguna junta de último minuto. De seguro enviará a Nathalie o al Gorila por mí en cualquier momento.- La chica se retractó de su pregunta.

-L-Lo siento.- dijo cabizbaja. Adrien volteó ligeramente hacia ella.

-No te preocupes.- dijo con una mano en su hombro. Ladybug lo miró y sonrió de lado, antes de toser un poco.- Yo, eh, creo que necesitas esto.- dijo Adrien quitándose la máscara de oxígeno y ayudándola a colocársela.

-Gracias...- murmuró ella. El chico mantuvo su mirada fija en ella, cosa que incomodó un poco a la chica.- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó nerviosa.

-N-No, no. Es solo que... aún no puedo creer que tú seas Ladybug. O mejor dicho, aún no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes.- dijo apenado con una sonrisa. Ladybug rió.- Y, bueno, gracias por salvarme.

-Gracias a tí por salvarme.- respondió ella sonrojada. Aunque no fue necesario, no podía creer que el muchacho estaba dispuesto a ponerse a sí mismo en peligro para salvarla.

-No hay de qué, creo...- dijo él. De pronto ambos escucharon la bocina del auto que venía por el chico.- Tengo que irme.- dijo este bajando de la camilla.

-¡Adrien, espera!- exclamó Ladybug dejando la máscara a un lado y bajando también. Adrien la miró.- Tú... no puedes decirle a nadie. Ya sabes, que yo soy Ladybug.

-Descuida. Lo entiendo, créeme.- respondió él con una sonrisa.- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.- agregó antes de inclinarse hacia ella y colocar un dulce beso en su mejilla. Ladybug cerró sus ojos ante el gesto, sintiendo que su interior se derretía.- Nos vemos luego.- dijo Adrien algo sonrojado antes de irse.

-Claro...- suspiró ella mirándolo subir a su limo hasta que lo perdió es vista.

Una vez en el auto, Adrien se dejó caer sobre el asiento sin pensar.

-Adrien,- llamó la asistente de su padre, de cuya presencia no se había percatado el chico.- ¿estás bien? Tu padre está preocupado.

-Sí.- dijo el chico con sus ojos cerrados.- Todo está perfecto.

 ** _¡Feliz día, gente! Por fa, díganme en los reviews que les parece. La actualización está para el próximo domingo. 3 3 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Pensé que jamás terminaría!- exclamó Adrien al entrar en su habitación y dejarse caer en la silla de su escritorio.

-Dímelo a mí.- respondió Plagg mientras el chico encendía su computadora.- ¡Pasar tanto tiempo en esa mochila estaba por volverme claustrofóbico!

Su sesión de fotos había tartado más de lo esperado, cosa que dejó exhausto al joven modelo. Había estado fuera de la ciudad todo el día y ahora se disponía a enterarse de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia en el LadyBlog. Sorprendido, vió como el artículo principal del sitio se trataba sobre un enfrentamiento de la heroína de París contra unos ladrones de banco.

-¡Plagg, mira esto!- dijo a su kwami. Este levitó a su lado y se acercó al monitor.

-Eso es interesante.

-¿Crees que Marinette esté bien?- preguntó el chico con preocupación.- Es decir, no estuve aquí en todo el día. Tuvo que enfrentarse a ellos por sí sola.

-Creo que se lo preguntarás tú mismo.- dijo Plagg señalando la ventana de la habitación y corriendo a ocultarse en uno de los cajones de Adrien. El chico volteó justo para ver a la muchacha acercarse al edificio.

-¡Ladybug!- exclamó Adrien levantándose de su escritorio y acercándose para abrir la ventana. Ella entró.

-Hola.- saludó ella con una ligera sonrisa, que desapareció en unos segundos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el rubio preocupado.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo... necesito tu ayuda.- respondió la heroína apenada.

-Claro, ¿con qué?- dijo Adrien. La chica deshizo su transformación, dejando a la vista algunas heridas que con su traje no eran tan notorias.- Oh, rayos. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Un robo a un banco. Cuando entré uno de los sujetos disparó a un cristal roto de la ventana por la que habían entrado, cerca de donde estaba yo.- relató ella.

-¿Pero que hay de tu poder de Lucky Charm?- preguntó él.

-¿Cómo sabes como se llama mi poder?- preguntó ella. Adrien abrió sus ojos asustado. Él era un civil ante ella. No se suponía que supiera esas cosas.

-Es decir, ¿no es así como se llama esa cosa que haces cada vez que derrotan tú y Cat Noir a un super villano?- intentó justificarse.- Lo he visto algunas veces. Se supone que regresa las cosas a la normalidad.

-Oh, bueno, no pelee precisamente con una akuma. No debo usarlo si no es necesario. Ellos eran personas normales.

-Ya veo...- dijo Adrien tranquilo.

\- N-No son graves, pero no se como voy a explicárselas a mis padres.- agregó ella.

-Descuida.- dijo el muchacho con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.- Ven.

La guió hasta su escritorio. Tras tomar una caja de primeros auxilios, se sentó frente a ella. Abrió el botiquín y tomó algunas vendas y un poco de alcohol. Luego acercó su mano al rostro de la chica y con cuidado lo acercó a él.

-Vamos a ver qué tenemos aquí.- murmuró. Marinette se sonrojó al sentir su aliento rozar su rostro gracias al poco espacio entre ellos. Sintió su dedo deslizarse de su mejilla hasta su labion inferior. El ardor que le provocó el roce contra una herida que yacía allí le hizo entre cerrar sus ojos.- Lo lamento...- se apresuró a decir Adrien el ver su reacción.

-N-No, no. Descuida.- respondió ella.

La muchacha siguió con cuidado cada movimiento de las manos de él. Tras tratar su boca, se encargó se la herida en su frente. Marinette cerró sus ojos cuando él con cuidado deslizó su flequillo hacia atrás para tener una mejor visibilidad a esta.

Luego se enfocó en otra que halló entre su hombro y cuello. Apenado, le solicitó a la chica que deslizara un poco el cuello de su camiseta a un lado para tratarla. Marinette asintió tímidamente y procedió. Esta herida resultó ser un poco más dolorosa que las anteriores.

Así, poco a poco Adrien se hizo cargo de todas las pequeñas heridas causadas por los cristales lanzados a la cara de su compañera.

-Lo lamento...- murmuró mientras terminaba de vendar su mano herida. Se sentía culpable por no haber estado allí para ayudarla, o como mínimo protegerla, como Cat Noir.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Marinette sin tener idea.

-Eh, que te pasara esto.- agregó él rápidamente.- Lamento que te pasara esto.

-Hey, no fue tu culpa.- aseguró ella mientras se inclinaba cerca de su rostro para verla de frente y hacerle levantar su mirada de su mano.- No hubieras podido hacer nada.

Adrien le miró tristemente. Eso lo hacía sentir aún peor. Se acercó rápido a Marinette y le dió un rápido beso en su frente, provocando en ella un sonrojo inmediato. Intentando ocultar este hecho, ella apartó su mirada. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Adrien.- Tus mejillas están que arden.

-No es nada...- aseguró ella negando con su cabeza.- ¿E-Es todo? Debo irme ya.- dijo poniéndose de pie bruscamente.

-No, espera.- le detuvo él.- Espera aquí un momento.- pidió antes de salir de su habitación.

Marinette suspiró una vez que se encontró sola. Sus emociones seguían fuera de control. Se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla de escritorio y se recostó sobre este, presionando por error una de las teclas de la computadora.

Una sonrisa apenada se dibujó en su rostro al ver una imagen de su alter ego colocada como fondo de pantalla. No tenía idea de que su eterno enamorado fuera fan suyo.

Un curioso Plagg se asomó desde el cajón en el que se ocultaba, extrañado del silencio repentino. Marinette apenas vió con el rabillo del ojo algo moverse a su lado, pero el kwami de color negro logró volver a encerrarse antes de que ella lo viera bien. Confundida, Marinette se acercó al cajón. Tomó la manija y se dispuso a abrirlo.

-¡No lo abras!- escuchó exclamar a Adrien. Al voltear hacia él, pudo ver el pánico en sus ojos.

-L-Lo siento. Yo... creo que ví algo moverse allí.- se justificó la chica.

-Apuesto a que no fue nada.- respondió Adrien interponiéndose entre ella y el mueble.- Traje algo que puede ayudarte.- agregó, intentando cambiar el tema. Le mostró una base de maquillaje que había pedido "prestada" del equipo de su estilista.- Te ayudará a ocultar un poco tus heridas cuando llegues a tu casa.

Con cuidado, colocó el polvo sobre las zonas enrojecidas, escondiéndolas en segundos. Marinette cerró sus ojos hasta que terminó.

-De verdad te agradezco mucho todo esto, Adrien.- dijo una vez transformada de vuelta a Ladybug antes de irse.

-No es nada, en serio.- aseguró él con una dulce sonrisa. Ladybug tomó sus hombros y lo acercó hacia ella para darle un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Lo es para mí.- agregó antes de desaparecer con la ayuda de su yoyo. Adrien colocó una mano sobre el beso antes de dejarse caer lentamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Ya puedo salir de aquí?- preguntó Plagg desde el cajón.- ¿Adrien...? ¿Hola?

 ** _En serio, en serio, en serio lamento no haberlo actulizado ayer como les dije, pero tuve un problema con mi computadora. Igual, espero que les guste._**


	3. Chapter 3

Más tarde en su habitación, Marinette cepillaba su cabello sentada en su cama. Con una expresión de amor en su rostro, no dejaba de pensar en Adrien desde que había vuelto a su casa.

-Fue un alivio que tus padres no notaran tus heridas.- comentó Tikki.- Ese maquillaje que te puso Adrien sí que hizo maravillas.

-Adrien...- repitió la chica en un suspiro. La kwami giró sus ojos con una sonrisa. Esa chica en serio estaba enamorada.

-¿Y dónde cres que se haya metido Cat Noir?- preguntó la criaturita carmesí.

-Esa es una buena pregunta.- dijo Marinette.- Debió ser algo realmente importante. Él jamás me deja por mi cuenta en una pelea por su propia voluntad. Solo espero que esté bien...

-Al menos Adrien vino a tu rescate esta vez.- agregó Tikki.- ¿Te imaginas como serían las cosas si Adrien fuera tu compañero?

-¿Cómo Cat Noir? Oh, sería un sueño.- suspiró Marinette con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- No me molestaría en lo absoluto estar todo el tiempo a su lado. Sería tan... perfecto. ¡Y las orejas de gato! ¿Te lo imaginas con las orejas de Cat? Oh, se vería adorable...

-¿Y qué se asegura que no es él?- prepuso la kwami.- Es decir, ambos son sumamente parecidos, y no sabemos quien es Cat Noir en realidad.

-Interesante teoría, Tikki.- rió la muchacha.- Pero no tengo tanta suerte...

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Marinette estuvo a punto de verte?- reclamaba Adrien en su habitación a su descuidado kwami.

-No es mi culpa que tu novia sea tan curiosa.- se defendió este.

-E-Ella no es mi novia...- corrigió Adrien con una mano tras su nuca.

-Aún...- agregó Plagg.- ¿Cuando esperas confesarte con ella? Es decir, morías por saber quien era Ladybug y ahora lo sabes.

-No es tan fácil.- aseguró Adrien dejándose caer en su cama.- Ella no sabe que soy Cat Noir y eso puede complicar las cosas.

-Entonces dile.

-¿Estás loco?- exclamó el muchacho.- Escucha, Ladybug parece tenerme cariño como Adrien...

-También a Cat Noir.- aseguró su compañero.

-Pero no de la misma manera. Cat es solo un amigo para ella, pero estoy casi seguro de que como Adrien podría incluso llegar a besarla y ella no le molestaría.

-Estás exagerando.- dijo Plagg.

-¿Tú crees?- retó Adrien.- Entonces probemos la próxima vez que la vea...

Era de esperarse que la escuela ya no fuera lo mismo para ambos y eso estba a punto de ser puesto a prueba. Desde el momento en el que llegó a clases, Adrien no le quitó la vista de encima a Marinette, y su mejor amiga no tardó en notar esto.

-Oye, Adrien no ha dejado de verte, ¿sabes?- comentó Alya a Marinette. Esta miró de reojo al chico para confirmar. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella sonrió tímidamente.

Un rato más tarde, Marinette se vió obligada a desaparecer de la vista de sus compañeros para enfrentar a una akuma que amenazaba la seguridad de la ciudad. Sin que se diera cuenta, Adrien la siguió. Era hora se trabajar.

 ** _Antes de que enciendan sus antorchas y tomen sus trinches, permítanme disculparme. El colegio me está absorbiendo este año y muy probablemente deba entrar en hiatus de nuevo. :(_**

 ** _Este capítulo era demasiado corto cuando lo revisé el domingo y pensé que sería mejor alargarlo, pero como es obvio, no tuve tiempo de hacerlo. Apenas le agregué algo ahora._**

 ** _Lo siento._**


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Misión cumplida!- exclamaron los héroes chocando sus puños una vez que la akuma fue expulsada de su nuevo portador y sanada. La heroína tomó su yoyo y se preparó para lanzarlo al edificio más cercano para dejar la escena.

-Escucha, Ladybug.- dijo Cat antes de que ella se retirara.- Tengo algo que decirte.

-Eh, claro.- respondió ella algo preocupada por el poco tiempo que sus miraculous garantizaban su transformación.- ¿Que sucede?

-Escuché lo del incidente del banco el otro día.- comenzó él. Colocó una mano tras su espalda y le mostró una rosa que llevaba consigo.- De verdad lo lamento no haber estado allí para ayudarte. Estaba fuera de la ciudad.- agregó con arrepentimiento.

-Oh, Cat.- dijo ella conmovida, tomándola.- No te preocupes. No fue algo tan grave.

-Pero saliste herida.- reclamó él.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó ella. Tan solo Adrien se había enterado de eso.

-Yo... lo ví en el Ladyblog.- justificó él.

-Vaya, Alya sí que presta atención a los detalles...- dijo Ladybug sorprendida. Luego miró a Cat y sonrió.- Descuida, estoy bien.- Cat sonrió, pero el sonido de su miraculous lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real.- Será mejor que nos separemos ya.- dijo ella seriamente. Luego de colocó de puntillas para alcanzar el rostro de su compañero y besar su mejilla.- Gracias por la flor. Es hermosa.

Un poco más tarde, Adrien se encontraba se camino a la casa de Marinette. No había podido esperar a verla luego en la escuela luego de que su pequeña disculpa como Cat Noir unos momentos atrás. Con una gran sonrisa áún en su rostro recordando el beso de hace un rato, entró a la panadería.

-Oh, Adrien. ¿Qué tal?- saludó la madre de la chica.

-Hola, señora Cheng. ¿Está Marinette?- preguntó él.

-Está en su habitación. Pasa.- indicó ella. Adrien asintió y entró al departamento. Subió las escaleras hasta la recámara de la chica y tocó la puerta que daba al ático.

-¿Marinette?- llamó.

-¿Sí?- escuchó responder a ella.

-Soy yo, Adrien.

-Oh, eh... Pasa...- Tras empujar la puertilla, el chico entro a la habitación. La vió colocando los alfileres a lo que él deducía era alguno de sus diseños. Ella se distrajo al verlo.- H-Hola... ¡Auch!- se quejó al pincharse por error.

-Hola.- dijo él.

-Eh, ¿y qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella.

-Yo, eh, quería ver cómo siguen tus heridas.

-Oh, están mucho mejor. Gracias a tí.- aseguró Marinette.- Puedes sentarte si quieres. Terminaré en un momento.

Adrien asintió y se acercó al pequeño sillón cuando vió la rosa que le había dado como Cat Noir en un delicado florero con agua junto a su ventana. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocerla. ¿Así que ella siempre conservaba todas aquellas flores que le obsequiaba como super héroe? Siempre pensó que se deshacía de ellas o simplemente las regalaba a alguien mas.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esta rosa?- preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa.

-¿Rosa? Oh, fue un obsequio.- respondió ella.

-¿De un admirador?

-Tal vez...- respondió la chica con una dulce sonrisa, concentrada aún en su trabajo. Adrien sonrió al ver su expresión al recordar a su alter ego.

-Y dime, ¿qué tal es él?

-¿Quién?- preguntó Marinette confundida.

-Cat Noir.- dijo Adrien. La chica giró sus ojos con una sonrisa.

-Es... único.

-¿En serio?- preguntó él con ilusión.

-Sí. No hay nadie tan fastidioso, cursi e impulsivo como él.-Adrien bajó la cabeza apenado.- Es por eso que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.- agregó ella dejando sus materiales a un lado y caminando hacia la flor. Adrien la siguió con la vista.

-Fue Cat quién te la dió, ¿no es así?- preguntó él. Marinette asintió con su cabeza.- Parece que es alguien muy importante para tí.

-Lo es.- aseguró ella.- No puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ese gato molesto.- agregó con una risilla. Con seguridad, Adrien se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-Marinette...- llamó mientras tomaba su mano. Ella volteó a verle.- Yo... tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó ella mirándole fijamente con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Aún se le hacía un sueño tenerlo allí con ella, poder hablar con él y, lo que era aún más, que él supiera su secreto más grande.

-Creo... Creo que tienes derecho a saberlo.- comenzó.- Yo...- Una vez que sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada color zafiro de la chica, sus palabras se cortaron.

Pensó en lo que estaba por confesar. En todo lo que podían cambiar unas cuantas palabras. Vinieron a su mente mil y una posibilidades de lo que ella podría responder una vez que supiera su secreto. ¿Cuál de ella sería la que se convirtiera en realidad?

-Yo... estoy enamorado de tí...

 _ **Un rápido aviso. Estoy en semana de exámenes y aunque ya tengo varios fics planeados, no tendré tiempo de redactarlos. Subiré algunos one shots, pero creo que eso será todo. Digamos que es una especie de hiatus.**_

 ** _Así que dejaré esto por aquí y me iré lentam_ ente.**


	5. Chapter 5

-Muy bien, repasemos.- dijo Tikki flotando al lado de su portadora.- ¿Qué debías hacer?

-Haberle confesado que sentía lo mismo.- respondió Marinette recostada perezosamente bocarriba sobre su cama.

-¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó la kwami de brazos cruzados.

-Fingir que sonaba el teléfono y decirle que debía irse.- dijo la chica cubriendo su rostro para intentar inútilmente ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro.

El repentino comentario del rubio la había tomado completamente con la guardia baja y su reacción había sido para nada lo que tenía en mente en todos aquellos locos sueños de amor hacia él.

Pretendiendo que justo en ese preciso momento el teléfono sonaba en la parte de abajo de la casa, obteniendo así una excusa para dejar la habitación. Con sus padres en la panadería, no tuvo a nadie que contradijera que el aparato precisamente había "interrumpido casualmente ese momento".

No terminando allí con las excusas sin sentido para salir de aquella situación, aseguró que se trataba de Alya, quien repentinamente había enfermado y necesitaba de su asistencia. El chico había ofrecido retirarse, no sin antes sorprenderla con un rápido beso en su mejilla.

Marinette chillaba con su almohada sobre su rostro, frustrada de lo ridícula que había vuelto la situación.

-Tienes que arreglar eso.- dijo Tikki con un maternal tono, pero firme a la vez. Marinette se sentó en el borde de su cama y asintió. Las cosas no podía volverse más locas después de todo. Con Adrien enamorado de ella y consiente de que era Ladybug, cualquier otra cosa tan solo se sumaría a las locuras sucedidas espontáneamente aquella semana. No había nada que perder.

-Hablaré con él cuando lo vea en la escuela.- dijo la chica.

-No, hablarás con él ahora. Llámalo.- dijo Tikki. Sin mucho ánimo, Marinette tomó el teléfono al lado de su cama y marcó el número del chico. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras pensaba que decirle. Fue un alivio cuando Adrien no respondió el teléfono.

-Bueno, lo intenté.- dijo sencillamente dejando su móvil a un lado.

-Marinette...

-Oh, por favor, Tikki. Le explicaré todo en cuanto lo vea. Lo prometo.

-¿Pero y qué tal si lo olvidas?- dijo su compañera.- Siempre olvidas las cosas, y más cuando estás tan cansada como siempre.

-No es mi culpa que las patrullas nocturnas se extiendan tanto... ¡Oh, no! ¡La patrulla nocturna!- exclamó la chica de pronto.- Le dije a Cat Noir que nos veríamos cerca del parque para iniciar juntos. ¡Debe de estarme esperando desde hace horas!

Activando su transformación casi de inmediato, la heroína se apresuró a dejar su habitación. Avanzó tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitió hasta llegar al punto de encuentro. Una vez que vió a su compañero allí, se detuvo. Respiró profundo, intentó tranquilizarse y se acercó a él.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí, minino?- preguntó con su habitual tono de voz lleno de confianza. El rostro del chico pareció iluminarse al escuchar su voz. No pensaba que ella realmente saliera de casa luego de que él le hubiera soltado aquella bomba, pero allí estaba ella. Al menos podrían pasar un rato juntos sin que se sintiera incómoda o comprometida a aceptar o rechazar su declaración.

-Jamás se es mucho tiempo cuando se trata de verte, mi lady.- dijo poniéndose de pie al lado de ella.- ¿Lista para empezar?- Ladybug asintió y ambos comenzaron con su trabajo.

La guardia nocturna se hizo seriamente extensa para la heroína, pero sumamente corta para su compañero. Realmente quería pasar un rato con ella, incluso si al mismo tiempo debía concentrarse en hallar algún tipo de peligro en la ciudad.

Además, entre más tiempo permaneciera transformado como Cat Noir, menos tiempo tendría que escuchar a Plagg. Su kwami le había propiciado un buen regaño respecto a su impulsiva confesión en la habitación de la chica y de como eso podría afectar la estructura del equipo.

En algún punto ambos se detuvieron para descansar un poco. Él sentado sobre la chimenea del tejado y ella de pie a su lado, con sus brazos descansando sobre el hombro derecho de Cat. Ambos miraban fijamente al horizonte nocturno, el cual se lucía ahora como un bello paisaje.

-Dime, Cat, ¿tienes a alguien especial en tu vida?- preguntó ella de la nada. Cat Noir la miró confundido en un inicio, pero tan solo un momento después alejó su vista sonrojado.

-Pues, desde luego, mi lady. A tí.- dijo con su tono más coqueto antes de dedicarle una sonrisa de galán. Ladybug abrió sus ojos de par en par al tener su mirada gatuna justo frente a ella y lo apartó con una ligera risa.

-Hablo en serio, minino. En tu vida diaria, ¿hay alguien que tenga en sus manos el corazón de la identidad secreta del gran Cat Noir?- preguntó ella nuevamente. Cat respingó.

-Bueno, está esta chica en mi clase...- comentó intentando escucharse lo más casual posible.- Tiene unos ojos preciosos y es muy dulce.

-Y dime, si tuvieras la oportunidad de estar con ella, ¿lo harías?

-Sin dudarlo.

-¿A pesar de que esto pueda significar que en algún punto ella pueda encontrarse en peligro gracias a tu trabajo como superhéroe?- agregó ella con un poco más de preocupación. Cat volteó hacia ella, tan solo para hallar una profunda tristeza en su mirada.

-¿Temes que eso le pase a alguien cercano a tí?- preguntó él. Ladybug asintió lentamente.

-Y creo que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo.- Cat se encontraba confundido y esperanzado. ¿Significaba eso que ella aceptaría sus sentimientos hacia él ahora? ¿Realmente aún pensaba en la bizarra confesión de hace un rato? Un momento, ¿era eso lo que le preocupaba? ¿Que él pudiera verse en peligro?

-Bueno, siempre puedes hacerlo a un lado...- sugirió temiendo que insinuara su propio rechazo.

-Imposible. Quisiera estar con él todo el tiempo.- aseguró ella, consiguiendo sin saberlo aumentar el rubor en las mejillas de su compañero.- Pero... temo que ya sepa algo que lo pueda poner en un gran peligro.

-Él no sabe quien eres, ¿o sí?- preguntó el chico. Ladybug quiso responder, pero sabía que él protestaría en cuanto supiera que alguien completamente ajeno a él sí tenía acceso a ella en todas sus formas. Por su parte, Cat tan solo la probaba. Quería ver si ella sería capaz de confesarle algo tan grande.

-N-no, no lo sabe...

 _ **Una pequeña actualización antes de que olviden el fic y de su servidora... :(**_


	6. Chapter 6

Cat Noir la miró algo serio al inicio. Aunque se tratara de él mismo, el que la chica no pudiera confesarle a él siendo su compañero que alguien ya había descubierto su identidad secreta era algo que le dolía un poco.

-Eso es bueno.- intentó reanudar la plática.- Por que si hay alguien que debería conocer quien eres primero que nadie, ese debería ser yo, ¿cierto?- Ladybug permanecía aún con sus antebrazos descansando sobre uno de los hombros del chico. En un intento de evadir el contacto visual, escondió su rostro cerca del cuello de él.

-Por supuesto, gatito.- murmuró con seriedad.

Aquella noche, Marinette tuvo verdaderos problemas para conciliar al sueño. Ahora no solo tenía el asunto de haberle mentido a Adrien para evadir responder a su espontánea confesión, sino que también le había mentido a uno de sus más confiables amigos sobre un tercero involucrado en su identidad secreta.

-¿Crees que ella no confíe en Cat Noir?- preguntó Adrien a su kwmai mientras compartía el episodio de insomnio de la muchacha.

-Tal vez solo estaba asustada por que ALGUIEN decidió salir con un repentina verdad amorosa esta tarde.- dijo Plagg con el tono más sarcástico que podía entonar. El muchacho rubio tragó grueso.

-Puede ser...- susurró.- Rayos, realmente tengo que arreglar eso. Quizás... pueda halar con ella. Oíste lo que dijo ahora de "alguien cercano" cuando hablamos de otra persona que pudiera conocer nuestras identidades. Ladybug es muy celosa sobre su secreto y lo que ocurrió luego del incendio fue un accidente. Dudo que alguien más sepa sobre ella, lo que significa que...

-Estaba hablando de tí...- completó la oración la criaturita. Las mejillas de Adrien se coloraron al momento que una sonrisa de alegría se creaba en su rostro.

-Le gusto, Plagg. ¡Realmente le gusto!- chilló colocando una almohada en su rostro para evitar levantar mucho la voz.

-Entonces haz algo.- sugirió su amigo.- Invítala a salir, llévala al cine. Crea una atmósfera romántica y declárate de nuevo como es debido. No puedes volver a soltar un comentario como ese de la nada.- terminó de regañarle el kwami.

-Claro...- murmuró Adrien recobrando la cordura.- Pero, ¿qué haré como Cat Noir? Lady parece no confiar en mí del todo.

-Dale tiempo, deja de insistirle tanto ¡y ve a dormir de una buena vez!- concluyó el negro ser antes de dejarse caer sobre una de las almohadas. Adrien sonrió de lado.

-Tiempo...- se dijo a sí mismo.

Variando un poco de toda la locura ocurrida esa semana, el siguiente día de escuela fue bastante tranquilo, dándole la oportunidad a Marinette de recuperar su energía poco a poco tras una noche de sueño nulo.

-Amiga, esas ojeras parecen un mal intento de imitar el antifaz de Cat Noir. ¿Qué rayos pasó contigo?- preguntó Alya tras ver a su mejor amiga entrar al salón, dejar caer su mochila en el suelo y tumbar su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

-Mi consciencia no me deja dormir.

-¿Hay algo que quieras confesar?- ofreció la morena.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora...- murmuró sin levantar su cabeza. Alya tan solo se encogió de hombros y se volteó para buscar su libro en su bolso. Marinette se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, pero en cuanto levantó finalmente su mirada, sus ojos se toparon con su recién llegado compañero rubio. Aterrada de retomar la conversación del día anterior, volvió a ocultar su cara entre sus brazos.

Pero ya era tarde. Adrien le había visto también y, tras soltar una leve risa al ver su reacción, tomó asiento en su lugar. Acto seguido volteó hacia ella.

-¿Marinette?- llamó en voz baja.

-Mmm...- Ella tan solo dejó salir un quejido fingiendo estar dormida.

-Marinette...- volvió a llamarle. Esta vez no hubo respuesta. Adrien suspiró con pesadez. Aquello iba a ser complicado. Tomando valor, levantó su mano y enterró sus dedos entre los cabellos del flequillo de la chica. Esta por fin decidió mover su cabeza un poco, dejando ver solo sus ojos.- ¿Está todo bien?

-Eso creo.- respondió ella con un tono de voz adormilado.

-¿Lograste ayudar a Alya con su emergencia ayer?- preguntó intentando retener la risa. Desde el primer momento, él sabía que había sido una llamada falsa para evitar responderle.

-Eh, sí. Sí, todo salió bien.- musitó en voz baja para evitar ser escuchada por su amiga.

-Claro.- dijo él fingiendo creerle.- Oye, yo, eh... Me preguntaba si quizás más tarde... si tienes tiempo, claro... te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo o algo así.

-¿Yo? ¿Contigo? C-Claro. Sí. Desde luego. Por supuesto. Podemos irnos ahora si quieres.- dijo sobresaltada mientras tomaba su mochila. Adrien no pudo intentar reir antes de detenerla.

-Creo que... sería prudente quedarnos durante la clase.- sugirió con un guiño.

-Jaja... Es verdad. Lo siento.- se disculpó apenada.

¿Y quién podía culparla? Si antes le era difícil mantener una conversación cuerda con el joven, ahora que él no solo era consiente de su identidad secreta sino que también se le había confesado hacía las cosas aún más complicadas.

 ** _Este parece que será el único long fic en proceso de mi parte por un tiempo. En cuanto al resto, seguiremos con el sistema de one shots._**

 ** _¿Recuerdan el long fic que les dije que quería publicar antes del estreno de la segunda temporada? Pues parece que redactar los capítulos se me está complicando más de lo que pensaba. Solo tengo tengo el primero..._**


	7. Chapter 7

-Y, y, y luego él.. Oh, cielos. ¡Tomó mi mano!- narró la muchacha con un brillo en sus ojos.- No supe que hacer. Fue tan, no lo sé, esporádico. Pero también fue tan romántico...

-Tuviste una buena tarde, según parece...- mencionó Cat Noir con una sonrisa de éxito. Era tan extraño escuchar el punto de vista de Marinette de su salida de aquel día desde la perspectiva de una tercera persona, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía satisfecho de su entusiasta reacción.

-No tienes idea...- agregó la heroína con un suspiro dejando vagar su mirada por el paisaje nocturno de ensueño que les ofrecía el elevado tejado en el que se encontraban.

-Y, eh... ¿ya dieron el primer paso?- preguntó él intentando sonar casual.

-¿El primer paso?

-Ya sabes. Su primer beso.

-Oh, eh, no. No en realidad.- respondió ella con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Y qué estás esperando? Es decir, ¿qué están esperando?

-Pues, no lo sé. Es... algo importante. No sé si el quiera...

-¿Besarte? Oh, vamos. ¿Qué te hace dudar?- siguió cuestionado.- Él ya te dijo en tu cara que está enamorado de tí. ¿Qué más necesitas para creerlo?

-Es diferente un beso a una confesión. Pudo haber sido por el momento que tal vez él...- De pronto ella detuvo sus palabras y le miró con duda.- ¿Y tú como sabes que él me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí? Yo jamás te conté esa parte...

El rostro de Cat Noir se puso pálido. La intensidad con la que llevaba a cabo sus preguntas le había causado el descuido de separar los datos que se supone debía tratar y los que no.

-N-No, no me lo dijiste. Lo que sucede es que yo...- intentó justificarse.- Es que es obvio. Sí, ¡es obvio! Todas esas cosas que me dijiste que hizo hoy. ¡Básicamente te está diciendo en tu cara que está enamorado de tí! ¿Por... Por qué? ¿Te ha dicho de frente lo que siente por tí?

Oh, vaya que el chico tenía talento para zafarse de las delatadoras situaciones en las que su legua lo metía. Ladybug solo le miró con duda durante unos segundos más, antes de apartar su mirada y acomodar con algo de pena un mechón fugitivo detrás de su oreja.

-Bueno... Sí, sí lo ha hecho en realidad.- confesó. Cat suspiró, aliviado de haberse salido con la suya.

-Y... ¿qué le dijiste?

-No pude hallar que responder en el momento.- respondió ella escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos mientras este se tornaba tan rojo como su kwami.- Fingí una tonta llamada telefónica para evadir la situación.

-¿Por que ya no te gusta tanto?- tanteó él con temor.

-Por que lo quiero tanto que temo quedar como una tonta frente a él.- aseguró para sorpresa de su compañero.- Él es tan... increíble y tierno... y asombroso. No tienes idea lo difícil que es hablar con él sin que mi cerebro se desconecte de mi lengua y me haga decir alguna incoherencia. Temo que si sabe como me siento, no lo sé... Conecte los puntos de las cosas raras que hago a su alrededor y crea que soy patética.

Ahora era el turno del rostro de Cat Noir de colorearse hasta competir con ella. Una tierna sonrisa comenzó a crearse en su rostro cuando aún permanecía con sus ojos sobre Ladybug. Intentando controlar sus incesantes impulsos de tomarla entre sus brazos y contradecir su afirmación entre besos, se conformó con enterrar con cuidado sus garra entre su cabello oscuro. La caricia le hizo a ella observarlo curiosa.

-Lady, el jamás dejaría de estar enamorado de tí por algo así. Estoy seguro de que te querría aún más al saber que todas esas cosas que haces, las cuales estoy seguro te ves adorable haciéndolas, es por que le admiras tanto como él a tí.

Ese dulce tono, esa sinceridad en su mirada. Si no lo conociera mejor, Ladybug diría que él... No, imposible. Sacudió su cabeza intentando despojarse de locas ideas si base e ideó un nuevo plan para su situación.

-Supongo que no.- dijo con una sonrisa al momento que se ponía de pie.- Gracias por escuchar, Cat. Realmente me ha sido más fácil lidiar con todo esto del amor teniendo a alguien que me aconseje.

-Es un placer, Ladybug.- respondió él levantándose también.- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Iré a hablar con él. Sé que es tarde, pero quizás aún esté despierto.- dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada el camino más corto para llegar a la mansión Agreste.- No me despedí realmente de él luego de lo de esta tarde, solo balbuceé un poco antes de irme. Quisiera agradecerle por invitarme a salir con él.

-Me parece una buena idea.- respondió su compañero con una disimulada mirada de amor.

Sus gatunos ojos siguieron la silueta escarlata mientras esta se mecía por entre los alumbrados de la ciudad de camino a la casa de su interés romántico. De camino a la casa de Adrien. De camino a la casa de... él.

-¡Oh, cielos!- exclamó antes de lanzarse a la oscuridad. No sabía como, pero debía llegar a su habitación antes que ella.

 ** _Ya está: La hora de actualizar historias es a las dos de la mañana y punto. XD_**


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Adrien?- llamó Ladybug al entrar en la habitación del chico por la ventana. No hubo respuesta. Haciendo algo de memoria de las ocasiones anteriores en las que estuvo allí, teorizó que podría estar en el baño dándose una ducha. Con cautela se acercó, pero pudo ver perfectamente como la puerta de este se encontraba medio abierta. Él no estaba ahí.

Encogiéndose de hombros se acercó de nuevo al marco de la ventana para irse. Ya hablaría con él mañana. Mas apenas se asomó, vio con sorpresa como Cat Noir se movía cerca de allí. Rápidamente salió y se escondió tras unas columnas. No podía permitir que le viera en la casa del modelo o podría dar cabida a que pudiera conectar los puntos.

Salió de sus escondite una vez que ya no le vio más. Con cuidado se asomó par asegurarse de que no se encontrara cerca.

-¿Cat Noir vive por aquí...?- se preguntó en voz baja. De pronto escuchó un ruido en la habitación de Adrien. Curiosa, volvió a entrar. Pero cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando...

-¡Marinette!- exclamó Adrien al verla, mientras salía del baño con una toalla al rededor de su cuello. Ladybug lo miró atónita.- Hey, ¿qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó al ver su expresión.

-Tú... ¿vienes saliendo de la ducha...?- preguntó algo perdida aún.

-Yo, eh... sí. Y tú... ¿acabas de llegar?

-Sí, sí. Claro.- respondió con una expresión de sospecha.- Acabo de llegar.- Volvió a introducirse en la habitación, pero unos instantes antes de aterrizar segura en el suelo, su transformación acabó, perdiendo el yoyo que la ayudaba a descender con cuidado. Para su suerte, fue atrapada por los brazos del chico. Este acudió a su rescate apenas escuchó los leves pitidos en sus pendientes.

Con sus ojos bien abiertos, Marinette lo miró fijamente. Con lentitud enterró sus dedos entre sus cabellos rubios, causando un escalofrío en el chico.

-Adrien...- llamó en un susurro.

-¿Sí...?- respondió él con el mismo tono de voz.

-Tu cabello... no está mojado...- hizo notar ella. Adrien sintió entonces un pánico repentino. Se supone que acababa de ducharse... en un ambiente húmedo.

-Yo... eh... tengo un potente secador de cabello.- se excusó con una de sus mejores sonrisas. La chica lo miró dudosa hasta que se percató de un punto rojo en el suelo: Tikki. Rápidamente se alejó de él para recogerla.

-¿Estás bien...?- le preguntó con dulzura, obteniendo por respuesta una afirmación con la cabeza.

-¿Esa es ti kwam...? Es decir, ¿quién es ella?- se corrigió Adrien con rapidez.

-Ella es Tiki, mi kwami. Es quien me ayuda a convertirme en Ladybug y me proporciona mis poderes.- explicó la joven mostrándola, mientras fingía no haber escuchado la casi pregunta inicial.

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos chicos charlaban en la cama de él con un plato de galletas en medio de ambos. La pequeña criatura reponía su energía mientras ambos hablaban de cosas triviales.

-De verdad lo siento, Adrien...- dijo Marinette en un momento.- Pero no creo que hubiera podido dormir sin haberte dicho lo increíble que la pasé contigo esta tarde.- agregó jugueteando con uno de sus mechones para intentar tranquilizarse. Adrien le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

-Yo también pasé un gran rato junto a ti hoy.- Desde abajo, Tikki los observaba feliz, cuando decidió intervenir.

-Marinette, ¿no había algo que querías decirle a Adrien...?- preguntó con una más que actuada inocencia. La mencionada palideció al instante y desvió la mirada de ambos. Él la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Marinette...?- la llamó con suavidad. Ella tomó aire y volteó repentinamente.

-Tú... ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer en mi habitación...?- Adrien asintió sonrojado. Ella entonces cerró con fuerza sus ojos antes de exclamar...- Yo también estoy enamorada de ti. Desde el segundo día que nos conocimos.

El muchacho quedó boquiabierto. Ella llevaba enamorada de él casi el mismo tiempo que como Cat Noir él lo había estado de Ladybug.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó con una audible ilusión en su voz. Ella asintió al momento que Tikki suspiraba aliviada.

-Bueno, finalmente todo está aclarado.- dijo antes de levitar hacia su portadora.- Ya se está haciendo muy tarde, Marinette. Es hora de irnos.- La chica asintió un poco más tranquila de haber sacado aquello de su pecho y se puso de pie.- Gracias por tu ayuda.- dijo Tikki al aún impresionado Adrien.

-¡Tikki, mot...!

-¡Espera!- interrumpió el chico la invocación de su alter ego mientras se ponía de pie. Rápidamente se acercó a Marinette, antes de tomarla de los hombros y besarla.

No fue básicamente nada lo que ella tardó en responder, rozando sus labios con más fuerza contra los suyos y rodeando su torso con sus brazos. Las manos de Adrien habían ascendido ahora sus mejillas, donde la acariciaban con dulzura mientras profundizaba el beso.

Unos segundos después, al dejar el libertar finalmente la boca del otro, Adrien acercó sus labios al oído de la chica para, en un descuido causado por el momento, susurrarle un "te amo, mi lady". Esto no solo dejó por completo a un lado las suposiciones que se había comenzado a plantear ella con las incongruencias de aquella noche, sino que también aceleró su corazón a mil.

Con sus ojos aún abiertos por completo por la sorpresa, la muchacha invocó a su kwmi. Se acercó a la ventana y antes de salir, mir+o una vez más a Adrien. Este le sonreía con ternura. Ella sonrió de vuelta y dejó el lugar. Ahora sí que necesitaba hablar con Cat Noir.


	9. Chapter 9

-Tantos chicos...- se decía Marinette a sí misma mientras caminaba a prisa fuera del salón para regresar a su casa.- Hay decenas de chicos en París y justo me tuve que exponer ante la identidad civil de Cat Noir. ¿Cuantas posibilidades habían?

-Parece que si tienes tanta suerte.- Marinette gruiñó.-¿Y eso es algo malo?- preguntó Tikki.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Claro que no! Si acaso es... extraño. Pero, bueno, ahora resulta que el chico por el que estoy completamente loca es con quien paso más tiempo sin saberlo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Bueno, primero voy a matar a ese gato... es decir, a Adrien por haberme escuchado decir todas esas cosas sobre él. Es... vergonzoso...

-¿Y luego...?

-No lo sé...

-No creo que debas ser tan dura con él. Después de todo, solo estaba siguiendo sus deseos de no conocer la identidad del otro. Lo habrías matado de todas formas si te lo hubiera dicho.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-¡Marinette!- Tikki volvió a esconder en el bolso de la chica al escuchar al mencionado llamarla, más por reflejos y ética que por que realmente fuera necesario.

-Hola, Adrien...- saludó ella, aún no pudiendo controlar sus nervios frente a él. El chico le sonrió confiado e intentó acercarse a ella para besarla. Mas ella, con todo el dolor del mundo, colocó sus manos en sus mejillas para detenerlo.- Yo, eh... Escucha, hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él con dificultad por la presión que ella ejercía a los lados de su rostro, lo que hacía que él quedara con sus labios estirados en un tierno puchero.

-Lo de anoche fue... Ya sabes, increíble...- dijo Marinette queriendo morir de pena por intentar ponerle un adjetivo a su beso.- En serio, no tienes idea de lo mucho que esperé para hacer eso.

-Entonces te daré los que quieras.- respondió él sonriente despegando sus manos de su rostro tomando sus muñecas.

-Y estaré encantada de recibirlos, créeme.- rió ella, roja a más no poder.- El asunto es... que tú me gustas...

-Ajá...

-Y yo a ti...

-Ajá...

-Pero también me gusta alguien más...

-Ajá... Alto, ¡¿qué?!- exclamó Adrien alterado. Era difícil saber si lo que reflejaban sus ojos era simple sorpresa o decepción.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Pero... no podemos seguir con esto hasta que aclare mis sentimientos. No sería justo para ti.- respondió ella alejándose de él.

-Pero yo... Esto... Marinette...- insistió Adrien acercándose a ella hasta tomar sus hombros.

-Solo necesito algo de tiempo.- respondió ella con seriedad.

-¿Tú... lo amas?- preguntó con su verde mirada fija en ella.

-Sí, no tienes idea.- Aquella respuesta despertó una sensación como de una fractura en el corazón de Adrien. No podía entenderlo. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan abierta con él durante esos días y de repente soltar como si nada que también había alguien más?

-¿Y... él te ama a tí...?- preguntó reteniendo el nudo en su garganta. Debía preservar su dignidad y permanecer estoico ante la situación fue lo que mejor le pareció hacer.

-Lo ha hecho durante un tiempo.- respondió ella dando un paso al frente.

-Deberías hablar con él entonces.- recomendó serio mirando hacia otra dirección.

-No te preocupes. Hablaré con Cat Noir esta noche.- contestó Marinette con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron de par en par mientras regresaba su mirada en un segundo hacia ella.

-¿Cat... Noir...?- preguntó aturdido.

-Lo sé, yo... No sabría como describir lo que tenemos... Es decir, somos compañeros, pero aún así nunca se ha molestado en ocultar que siente algo por mí. NO había querido creerlo y hasta intenté ignorar eso que comenzaba a sentir, pero esta última semana él... No lo sé, creo que finalmente no puedo ocultarlo más.

Se le había presentado la oportunidad y Marinette tan solo la tomó. Con eso no tenía dudas de que Cat Noir estaría aquella noche presente y puntual en su patrulla para hablar con ella. O al menos lo estaría si sus sospechas de que su eterno enamorado iba a la misma clase que ella. De todas formas, se desvelarían verdades.

¿Y Adrien? El pobre muchacho tan solo quería golpear su cabeza contra una pared. ¿Realmente la chica de sus sueños le estaba retrasando el que hubiera algo entre ellos por que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él mismo? ¿Cómo rayos había caído en esa situación?

-¿Adrien...?- llamó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba sus mejillas. Este le miró fijamente, luego bajó la vista y se alejó un par de pasos.

-Espero que puedas arreglar esto pronto.- respondió con una sonrisa fingida, que no hacia más que esconder un pánico tremendo de intentar plantearse como sobrellevar lo que le esperaba es noche.

-¿Estás molesto conmigo?- pregunto inocente la chica mientras se acercaba más hacia él.

-¿Yo? No, no, no... Yo... Marinette...- se detuvo al percatarse de lo cerca que se encontraba el rostro de la chica de el de él. Nervioso se inclinó hacia ella.

-¿Aún así quieres besarme?- preguntó ella en un susurro.

-Más que nunca.- respondió él, pensando que en cuanto ella supiera la verdad no se le acercaría nunca más. Marinette entonces se colocó rápidamente de puntillas para presionar sus labios juntos. Adrien le tomó de la cintura y regresó el beso gustoso.

El tiempo desapareció a su alrededor hasta que el timbre de la campana les regresó a la realidad en la que tenían de moverse al salón de clases. Tras separarse, el chico miró sonrojado como ella guiñaba un ojo antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a avanzar. Oh, lo que le esperaba.

-Debiste haberle dicho las cosas desde un principio. Mira donde has acabado. ¿Qué se supone que vas a decirle?- preguntó Plagg recostado en el escritorio de Adrien, viendo como este caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación con ansias.

-No lo se. Ella... Ella va a matarme... O a besarme. ¡Arg, todo esto es tan confuso!- exclamó con sus manos en su cabeza.

-¿Y si no vas?

-Entonces jamás sabré qué es lo que planea decirle a Cat Noir... es decir, a mí. Tengo que saberlo.

-Por que...- El kwami seguía sin entender.

-¡Por que he esperado una confesión de amor de LadyBug desde haca mucho tiempo!

-Pero si ya te la ha hecho. Incluso te ha besado, ¡dos veces!

-Sí, es decir. No. Bueno, fue a Adrien. Pero aunque Adrien soy yo, no soy yo el que lo ha esperado, sino Cat Noir.

-¿Y no eres tú Cat Noir?- El kwami ya comenzaba a preocuparse por el estado mental de su joven portador.

-Sí, lo sé. Suena estúpido.- respondió el chico dejándose caer recostado a la pared de su cuarto con sus manos en a cabeza.- Yo... ya ni siquiera sé qué es lo que quiero. He estado detrás de Ladybug durante ya un tiempo y todo esto de ella siendo Marinette fue algo que supe tan de repente que... realmente no sé si lo estoy procesando bien.

-¿Estás mal por que sea ella?- Plagg se acercó a él.

-¡No! Oh, cielos, no. Marinette es fantástica... y prometí que amaría a quien fuera que estuviera bajo la máscara. Es solo que... supongo que estaba esperando tomarle cariño a alguien que no conocía, no alterar mi impresión sobre alguien a quien veo todos los días. Si a mí se me está complicando... ¿qué hará ella?

-Estás lista, Tikki?- preguntó Marinette terminando de estirarse.

-¿No te parece que advertirle a Adrien sobre que hablarías con Cat Noir de tus "recién descubiertos" sentimientos hacia él puede alterarlo hoy?

-Y debería estarlo.- aseguró la chica cruzándose de brazos.- Ese gato callejero escuchó cosas que no debió haber escuchado.

-¿Y qué le dirás?- Marinette tomó aire con pesadez.

-La verdad es que ni yo misma tengo idea. Creo que se irá armando una conversación conforme todo esto avance.

Un par de palabras para invocar su traje, muchas que aún estaban por decirse. Cat Noir casi se teletransportó para llegar al Puente de las Artes a tiempo, pero vaya que Ladybug se tomó su tiempo para encontrarse con él.

Lo había visto desde la lejanía y cambió su rumbo. Se paseó cerca de él intentando moverse fuera de su radas para observarlo. Se le notaba nervioso a kilómetros. Intentaba armar en su cabeza lo que le diría para que sonara lo más natural posible, pero cada idea que venía a su mente era desechada casi al instante.

Se mantuvo así hasta que le vio levantarse de la baranda en la que estaba sentado e irse. ¿Con veinte minutos pensó ya que lo había dejado plantado? Un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a surgir en ella mientras se propuso seguirle. Pero en cuanto, por la prisa, dio un paso al frente, él la escuchó.

-¿Ladybug...?

-¡Cat! Yo... lamento haber llegado tarde.- dijo entre nerviosas risas al momento que se acercaba a él con "naturalidad".

-N-No pasa nada...- afirmó él caminando más cerca de ella.- Tú... ¿has patrullado ya tu área?

-Sip.- Ella dirigió su mirada al rió bajo ellos. Cat la imitó.

-Bien...

Se quedaron allí un momento. Sin palabras, ni señas. Solo uno al lado del otro con la vista fija en aquel paisaje nocturno frente a ellos. Ladybug le miró de reojo. Se le notaba tenso. Poco a poco se acercó a él hasta que le hizo brincar con un roce a su hombro.

En cuanto él giró hacia ella pudo ver claramente la mirada de amor que tenía sobre él. Tragó grueso mientras sus mejillas enrojecían como el traje de la chica. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Ladybug tomó su barbilla con una de sus manos y le hizo inclinarse hacia ella para iniciar un beso.

Cat Noir no dudó ni medio segundo en cerrar sus ojos, relajando su cuerpo. Ambos tenían una mano en la baranda del puente, unidas por sus dedos. Él rodeo con su otro brazo su cintura antes de que de pronto sintiera el impulso de alejarse un momento de ella.

-Esto... no está bien.- dijo recuperando el aire.

 ** _Gente, no les puedo mentir. Estoy, como decimos los ticos, obstinada de esa vaciladera en la que nos tienen._**

 ** _Que la segunda temporada viene en Julio de 2016. Que no, que ahora es en Septiembre. No, es ahora es en Diciembre. Empezando el 2017 es que se estrena. Tenemos un póster oficial, ahora se pasó para Mayo. Se atrasa, ahora hasta en Julio. Que Jeremy dice que viene fijo entre Septiembre y Octubre. Que en el panel del SDCC anunciaron que oficialmente viene para Diciembre._**

 ** _En serio, si mañana me dicen que se pasó para el 2018, yo la doy por cancelada._**

 ** _No sé si les pase a los otros fickers, si es así por favor díganme, pero a mí no me motiva para nada escribir de una serie en eterno hiatus. Fue por eso que me pasé de BajoTerra para acá y ahora aquí va igual._**

 ** _Agradezcan que tengo la manía de tener los long fics completos antes de publicarlos, por que si no créanme que este se hubiera quedado en pausa hace rato. No he seguido con el nuevo, simplemente no hay motivación._**

 ** _Para los que lo notaron, será mejor que se vayan acostumbrando, y los que no, les aviso: Hace unos días subí un one shot de la serie de cortos "Villanos". Realmente me he encariñado mucho con ese concepto y lo más seguro es que escriba algunos fics más para ese fandom._**

 ** _También se me acabaron las excusas para prolongar unirme otro que me vienen pidiendo hace rato, que hace nada salió de hiatus con la súper premiere de su tercera temporada. El que entendió, entendió. Ya estoy con los bocetos de historia._**

 ** _No, esto no significa que voy a abandonar el fandom de MLB. Pero sí es seguro que me tarde más en sacar historias de esta serie. No es por ustedes. De verdad son unos lectores maravillosos y los amo con todo mi corazón, por eso no les voy a traer material mediocre y forzado solo para hacer fachada. Ustedes se merecen más que eso. Se merecen fics de calidad con buena trama y diálogo, que por desgracia no les puedo proporcionar tan seguido como antes._**

 ** _De verdad espero que entiendan._**


	10. Chapter 10

-¿No lo está...?- respondió ella colorada.

-El chico del que hablabas... Tú... no parabas de hablar de lo feliz que eras con él. ¿Por qué haces esto entonces? ¿Ya no lo amas?- preguntó cabizbajo. No podía dejar a un lado las dudas que tenía por las emociones que lo controlaban.

-Lo amo tanto como te amo a ti.- afirmó ella con una tierna sonrisa pasando un dedo por los labios del chico.

-Pero... ¿cómo puedes...?

-¡Adrien, por favor.!- exclamó Ladybug ya cansada, lanzándose a su cuello para seguir besándole.

La fuerza con la que ella se arrojó a él por la frustración hizo que ambos cayeran. Al pobre muchacho se le cayeron los colores al caer en cuenta que sin duda ella conocía ya sus dos identidades... y el provecho que había sacado de estas.

-¿No vas a matarme?- preguntó en pánico al separarse ella.

-Ganas no me faltan.

-¿No vas a golpearme?

-Podría hacerlo.

-¿No vas a gritarme?

-Confió en que tu conciencia ya se encargó de eso.

-...

-¿Algo más?

-Vas... ¿Vas a besarme de nuevo?- preguntó con una sonrisa tímida. Ladybug lo miró con una seriedad evidentemente fingida.

-¿Te lo mereces?

-Bueno, fui un buen amigo y escuché durante tus altibajos lo mucho que estabas enamorada de Adrien...

-Bien, ahora me has dado una razón para golpearte.- rió ella dándole golpecitos leves en su pecho. Cat Noir comenzó a reír también.

-¿Sirve de algo decirte que te amo?

-¡Te aprovechaste de que no sabía nada y lo usaste a tu favor para convencerme de que me acercara más a tí! ¡Eso fue trampa!

-¡Y tú le expusiste tu identidad a un completo extraño sin decirle a tu compañero!- reprochó él tomando sus muñecas para detenerla.- ¡Eso fue bajo!- Ladybug le miró e hizo un puchero antes de quitarse de encima de él para sentarse a su lado.

-Touché.- Cat se incorporó también.

-Adrien aún está muy enamorado de tí.- afirmó tímido.

-¿Y Cat Noir...?- murmuró ella.

-Siempre lo ha estado.- Finalmente ambos adquirieron valor para verse mutuamente.

-Ven aquí.- ordenó ella con sus brazos abiertos. Él rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos y se recostó ocultando su rostro en su cuello. Ladybug comenzó a acariciar su espalda con una mano y a cepillar su cabello con la otra.- Marinette también está muy enamorada de tí.

-¿Y Ladybug...?

-Descubrió que lo estaba hace poco.- confesó.- Pero ahora por más molesta que este contigo por jugar sucio, se alegra de que al menos cuidaras su identidad.

-Bueno, pues ahora Adrien tiene una pregunta para Marinette.- dijo él sonriente levantándose para verla de frente.

-Marinette quiere saber cuál es esa pregunta.

-¿A Marinette le gustaría salir con Adrien? Como simples civiles adolescentes o como los super héroes de París. Él quiere estar con ella cuando sea.- Los azules ojos de la chica se iluminaron con ilusión.

-Yo... Es decir, a Marinette le encantaría.- respondió sonrojada. Él se acercó a su rostro con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Puede Cat Noir besar a Ladybug ahora?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Solo si dejas de hablar en tercera persona.- rió ella por lo bajo.

-Hecho.- dijo antes de apoderarse de sus labios.

Ahora que ya no existían murallas de secretos entre ellos, aquel gesto se sintió por completo diferente a lo que habían hecho antes. Cat succionaba con suavidad sus pequeños labios rosados, desprendiendo de ella suspiro tras suspiro.

Ladybug enterró sus enguantados dedos entre sus mechones de cabello rubio y comenzó a acariciar su melena mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo sin desfallecer. Besar a Adrien la primera vez había sido todo un sueño hecho realidad, pero la seguridad con la que sostenía entre sus brazos ahora era simplemente incomparable.

Tomando algo de liderazgo en el asunto, aprisionó el labio inferior del chico entre los suyos cuando este comenzó a separarse, ganando un leve gemido de sorpresa por parte de él. Procedió a continuar con su beso, siendo ella quien presionaba con fuerza ahora.

Fue finalmente la conciencia de era momento de separarse lo que les hizo cortar lentamente aquel momento. Ladybug fue la primera en abrir sus ojos, viendo frente a ella el somnoliento rostro sonriente de su... ¿compañero? Gustosa notó como una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro.

-Cat...- llamó.

-¿Sí?- El chico abrió sus ojos verdes, mirándola fijamente.

-Te amo.- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. El corazón de él se detuvo por un instante.

-Tú... Yo...

-Oh, cielos. ¿Es así como me veía yo frente a tí?- preguntó Ladybug entre risas mientras con sus manos intentaba ocultar su ruborizado rostro.

-¿Patética, nerviosa y tierna?- respondió él.- Sí, así te veías.- Tomó sus muñecas para ver sus ojos.- Y es de las cosas que más me encantan de tí.

No fue mucha sorpresa, y tampoco es que opusiera mucha resistencia, cuando el chico le ofreció acompañarla a su casa. Una vez detransformada en la azotea, volteó para despedirse de él. Sonriente, Cat Noir la tomó entre sus brazos para acercarla lo más posible a él durante su beso.

Ambos se presentaron con una perspectiva completamente distinta a la escuela. Ya no habían secretos, ya no habían excusas y, quizás lo más importante, ya no tendrían que huir solos cuando una emergencia requiriera de sus alter egos.

Adrien bajó del auto en la mañana y suspiró con alivio. Ahora menos podía esperar para encontrarse con Marinette.

-¡Adrien!- la escuchó llamarle al acercarse a él. El chico sonrió y caminó hacia ella.

-¿Ahora sí me aceptarás un beso en el instituto?- La muchacha solo sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas y se aferró a su cuello para besarle ella misma.- Hey...- llamó él al separarse.

-¿Sí?

-Te amo.

 ** _Y pues... ¡tan tan!_**

 ** _Uno diría que a estas alturas no hace falta, pero siempre está el que insiste, así que:_**

 ** _-Si la historia dice "Completa" es por que, lo creas o no, está completa._**

 ** _-No hago segundas temporadas, ni libros de continuación, ni segundas partes. Por amor a Ladybug, es un FANFIC, no una novela barata._**

 ** _-No importa cuantos comentarios me pongan insistiendo en un capítulo más. Si yo decido que el fic termina ahí, es por que me siento cómoda con ese final. Así que se queda así._**

 ** _Perdonen de corazón si puedo sonar algo grosera. Sé que no son todos lo que hacen eso y los amo por eso. Pero es que al acoso que recibo por parte de lectores nuevos en los comentarios y por PM para que continúe X historia (cof, cof... "Cuidaré de Tí"...) es una barbaridad._**

 ** _Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, comentar y agregar a sus Listas de Lectura. Es realmente un honor para mí que disfruten de mis historias._**


End file.
